


Shades Of Red

by TheyCallMeSancho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Early stages of Genji's cyberization, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Love, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Short Story, forgive me on my misuse of tags, im still learning about these mass amounts of fanfiction tags..., reader is angry, slow burn?, very angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeSancho/pseuds/TheyCallMeSancho
Summary: For years, the Sparrow had you lost in a deep red of hatred. But as time flows, you just can't seem to shake him from your existence, and the red hues mysteriously... soften.Warning: dark themes





	1. Garnet

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of chapters are subject to change, but I'm quiet certain there will only be 5-ish chapters to this story. This was supposed to be a Blackwatch Genji one-shot, but I just kept writing. And writing. And writing... And eventually it stretched way past what I originally intended. This is basically a short-story romance with dark themes (sexual content to be in future chapters), so please proceed with caution.
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy~

"And here, we have Subject 255." An omnic in a white suit promotes in a vivacious tune. An auction was about to begin and your existence was degraded to nothing but a mere object. 

But that's all you ever were in the eyes of the men and women - no - **criminals** that gather around you as you stand, with your head hanging low in the middle of a dark room unknown to you. Advanced, metal cuffs are bound to your wrists, omitting a strange energy to prevent you from utilizing your fearsome power. This was the first time you've ever worn any decent clothing; donned in a lavender, summer dress that reached above your knees, an ivory cardigan and a pair of heels that camouflaged with your skin tone. Bright colors to attract the predatory eyes. But you figured it was to only persuade the monsters to purchase what lays in front of them. Showcased like a doll in a glass cage. 

"A fine experiment she is. Created as a living human weapon; genetically engineered to fit your warfare needs. Biomineralization, ladies and gentlemen, is the extent of her power. Subject 255 is able to summon infinite amounts of hardened, crystal-like material."

Whispers flow like the wind as the public takes an interest, and it only makes you glare at the disgusting horde. The auctioneer continues to market your abilities. 

"In a line of defence, she can assemble walls to keep you protected. Shards of weaponry can be produced in the palm of her hands to strike those who threaten your well-being. I would have her demonstrate her power right here, but..." The omnic croaks a chuckle. "... we wouldn't want a blood bath now would we?"

Just like the gadgets, omnics, human beings, and other illicit products displayed to be auctioned off, bids are offered. You tune out the absurdity. Sleep is all you want, dark smudges evident under your lifeless eyes. But the bright, white light above you troubles your senses. You don't remember that last time you had a good night's rest. Illegal experiments was performed nonstop to your body, preparing night and day to improve your abilities. A happy place is what you imagine. But the image of solace fails to fabricate within your mind. An empty void is all you can think of when happiness is something you've never experienced at all. Living in hatred and fear is all you know. 

Unlike the various human subjects that were tested, you stood out. Mindless killing machines is what they were conditioned to be, obedient to their creators. But you didn't fall under the devious influences the scientists forced upon you. You fought against their wishes, using your power to turn against your creators. Due to your insolence, abandoning your creator's ideals, your powers wasn't tested to its full capability and there was much for you to understand about the energy that dwells in your core.

Was that why they classified you as a failed experiment; a defect? Why didn't the auctioneer mention that bit of information? Did he even know? Sure, you were created for the moment of combat, but there was much for you to learn. It was probably just to hurry and rid you away.

A perfect imperfection you were. Inheriting such an incredible ability, yet, even your previous masters were having difficulty enslaving you to do their bidding. Since you're considered incompetent, you're just tossed around like a used toy, passed on to another to be played with.

 

"Sold!"

 

The joyous sound from the omnic auctioneer scares you out of your stupor. Curiously, your eyes scramble to scan through the organized assembly of criminal business members.

"To the highest bidder, Mr. Sojiro Shimada. Good luck taming Subject 255. I hear she is a _wild_ one."

Eyes follow the omnic's gesture towards who you believe is this Sojiro Shimada. Heat rises within you, shaking uncontrollably. The bright light obscures your vision, and you can barely make out the man who bought his _prize_. The concentration in your eyes intensifies and your vision picks up an older Japanese man who stands, eyeing you with his head raised; proud of his purchase. 

His neat, comb-over hairstyle, well trimmed beard and clean, dark gray suit briefed you on his powerful background. Standing with him, two young men at his side. On the right, his grim expression matched Sojiro's, hair tied in a low ponytail with long bangs framing his high cheekbones. But on the left, this one's appearance was far like the other two men, his green hair displaying a rebellious side to him. His pose communicated disinterest, lacking the seriousness of the event. As Sojiro chats with the young man on his right, the rebel on the left locks eyes with you, unable to read the story his iris were telling before looking down to break the contact. 

The venom dripping from your eyes exhibited the pure hate you distributed for everyone in the room. But knowing that you belong to another, specifically Sojiro, your hate ignites for him the most.

A man, now your former master, grabs onto your shoulders to escort you out of the public's attention. Another item is put on display on the spot you once were.

"Let me introduce you to-" The auctioneer can be heard from the dark room in distance, but as you leave, the doors close behind you. 

You're met with an empty hallway in all white. The man says nothing, a smirk on his face tells of his satisfaction of the wealth he has made from the bid. With his greedy, thick fingers, he pulls out his phone, typing on the flat screen of the device. A couple of snickers can be heard before putting his phone away.

"The Shimada's are in for a real _treat_."

You glare holes at the perfectly, cleaned wall ahead of you. It didn't matter who you belonged to. Everyone who believed they can train you like an animal deserved to be pierced through the heart.

You began to produce a natural hate for those who confine the innocent's liberation. For criminals.

After waiting in the quiet hallway for a few minutes, you and the man were not alone as the echo of footsteps grow louder. You didn't even bother to look up at the company that made their way to you and the man.

Small talk was exchanged between your former master and Sojiro, with one of the younger men, the long-haired one, passing on a few words. Friendly hand shakes are given and the wretched man takes his leave, walking an opposite path. You should celebrate the day that you are finally freed from the science laboratory you were tortured in. Unfortunately, the torture doesn't end as you have another matter on your hands; your new master. 

It was just you, Sojiro, and the two young men waiting in the white hallway. All eyes on you.

"I'm going to need you to settle for a different name."

That sentence was enough for you to tear your eyes away from the white flooring, and into Sojiro's stern browns. Now that you were out of the dark, you observe his aging features. No one has given you this glorious choice of choosing for yourself. Was it glorious? Who knows, but it did bring about a surge of excitement from your head to your toes. Your heart picks up its pace as the men wait patiently to make your decision.

"Well. Choose. Subject 255 is a ridiculous name."

It truly was, but so was the rest of your living. At least he gave you the human decency to name yourself. You never had the luxury to choose anything. Your food, your clothes, when or where you slept; it was was all dictated by those with high authority. Something you lacked. 

Under the pressure of figuring out a name, your eyes flickered in all directions before finally coming to a decision.

"(F/N)."

A swift whisper you spoke, but it didn't miss Sojiro's ears who gave you a puzzled look. But he notices your seriousness, inhaling large amounts of air and exhaling it through his nose. If it was what you wanted, then he could careless, as long as it wasn't 'Subject 255'.


	2. Maroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot more Genji in this chapter :D

There was a lot you learned in the Shimada household when Sojiro took you in. You learned of Hanzo and Genji, his two sons who accompanied Sojiro during the bidding. In order to carry on the legacy of the clan, Sojiro made sure the young men are to shadow his every move. Although Hanzo was more likely to take over the family business as the older brother, preparing at a very young age for the moment to become the oyabun.

Hanzo has exchanged paragraphs to you, giving commands and passing down words from his father to you as a means of practice to become a future leader. You've grown to dislike him as you were nothing more than the dirt beneath his feet. Never has he put his hands on you, but the tone in his voice exudes his disrespect and carelessness for you. As long as you did your job, the older brother left you alone and you did the same.

As for Genji, the rebel, not much is said between the two of you. The interactions range from none to very little. The most you get out of him are his unreadable gazes. And it only occurs if you're in the same room as him, which was seldom. You often wandered what role he played in the clan. You'd notice the little amount of effort he'd put into the clan compared to Hanzo.

It's not like you're enthusiastic about conversating with the lives that dwell within the castle. Holding your tongue was all you did in order to keep your distance.

But, as usual, vital information was withheld from you due to their lack of trust for you. And because of the lack of trust, a track and trace device was made specifically just to be _comfortably_ wrapped around your right ankle. With the advanced technology provided into your heinous accessory, your ankle bracelet limits the use of your power, just like the handcuffs did. If you were to move outside of the allowed radius, which just outside the castle, you'd be shocked with violent electrical currents surging through your body, along with Sojiro being notified of your escape. It wasn't your first time being electrocuted, opposing Sojiro one night and exploring the true harm of what the ankle monitor was capable of. Upon finding out, you only wished you hadn't done so, the slight burn marks apparent on your right leg.

But it didn't make you any more subservient. A hostile little snake you were.

For awhile you carried out errands for Sojiro, with the radius on your ankle monitor increased. You acted as a shield for his men or delivered illicit goods to their allies, but the Shimada's values meant nothing to you. In fact, you were against their criminal plans, lashing out at Sojiro's men, killing a few of them when they mistreated or put their hands on you. Of course it was your word against theirs and physical beatings was your consequence. Not only that, but your sleeping quarters downgraded to a prison-like cell in the underground basement. But the harsher living conditions was nothing, you were accustomed to the unfair treatment.

Sojiro was apprehensive about your rebellion and the great threat you pose in Hanamura, but for some unknown reason to you, you continue your unfortunate stay with the Shimadas. No matter who you were sold to, it was only going to be an endless cycle of enslavement.

It wasn't your intention to die so suddenly. Given your treacherous existence, your heart was not ready for death. In fact, death is what you feared; survival is what you strive for. Which is why you've been behaving a little better. But for what reason? Maybe one day, your cruel journey will come to an end. Maybe one day, you could use your powers for good and end the lives of those who do wrong. Maybe one day, you can finally breathe a breath of fresh air and experience happiness for once. One day.

But today was not the day. Months later, and today you stand in the main hall of the castle, surrounded by the friends and family of the Shimadas. Gathered to celebrate a joyous event; New Year's. Since you've been behaving decently, for now, you were given the luxury to celebrate New Year's Eve for the first time in your life.

Only a few more minutes until the clock strikes 12AM, and you enter a new year. Happiness, pleasure and laughter fills the room. Beer and sake was tossed around, the men and women glowing with red cheeks.

And you? You were red yourself, but it wasn't because of the alcohol. Formal attire was expected to be worn, dressed in a long-sleeved, maroon, backless dress that hugged your figure. With a bare back, the scars from your physical punishments was exposed. A dark side Sojiro posed, notifying the party of your beatings. Heels were definitely no friend of yours with maroon, strapped stilettos embracing and aching your feet. No strand of hair lays over your face as it was pulled back for Sojiro's men to observe your facial expressions.

So far, you're disgusted with how the celebration is going. Maybe because you interacted with no one as the community shoots rude looks at you. Not a word has left your mouth and already your reputation was growing. It didn't help that you were invited for Sojiro to show you off like you were his prized possession, mentioning your amazing abilities that you had no control over. It would only be wise for you to don the ankle monitor while in close range of his companions. Roaming the hall in discomfort, the food looked unappetizing and Sojiro forbade you to drink. Alcohol was something you've never consumed, but you were content with Sojiro robbing that chance from you. You watch as the people act like animals and hang all over each other.

But the longer you observe the festivity, you begin to envy what you never had the chance to experience. Worries were tossed out the window as the family and friends had not a care in the world. They were surrounded by loved ones, people to comfort and cradle them. They had someone to share their ridiculous and embarrassing stories with, and no matter the judgement they received, they were going to be showered with affection in the end. You couldn't ignore the sunken feeling in your heart. The anger in your eyes slowly soften. Everywhere you turn, the cheer doesn't disappear.

Then, to your surprise, the party raises their glasses and begin shouting a countdown.

 

"ご!"

 

"よん!"

 

"さん!"

 

"に!"

 

"いち!"

 

"あけましておめでとうございます!"

 

Fireworks startle you from the large, open windows. Being locked up all your life, you've never gotten the chance to entertain yourself with such simple pleasures. You've seen explosions and guns go off, but nothing as beautiful as the popping patterns shattering in the dark sky. There was something tranquil about the sparkly display, instilling the wonderous moment into your mind.

The cheering continues, but no one greets and welcomes you into the new year. Celebrating alone. Loneliness was your friend, and yet, you couldn't fathom the feeling prickling at your chest. You hated it, the burning sensation in your heart. The longer you lingered over the puzzling emotions, the more your head started to ache.

Unable to bear the affectionate occasion, you leave the hall. You didn't know where you were going as you weren't too familiar with the castle, you just needed some time alone with your thoughts.

 

-

 

Those brown eyes watched your every move. Watched as you struggled in your attempt to walk in those painful heels. It was cute, observing the baby steps you took to avoid falling flat on your face. With the trace of alcohol in his system, Genji chuckles to himself at the thought of you tripping and immediately recovering yourself. With the hard exterior you constantly carry, it'd be nice to see you break out of character. Maybe see you smile once in a while. But with your situation, there was no way Genji was going to see you grin anytime soon.

"I know! It's funny, right?"

Genji's female companion giggles, assuming he laughed at her joke. She goes on about her story as Genji discreetly focuses on your activity. He sent nods and hums to his companion, frequently taking sips of alcohol from his glass, making it seem like he was actively listening to her gossip.

He could easily entice and woo the woman into marriage with her wrapped around his finger. Although the former has already been accomplished. But marriage is far from Genji's agenda.

Fireworks can still be heard from the distance, Tokyo basking in New Year's entertainment. So alone and innocent you looked at the flashing lights in the sky. Genji wondered where you were heading off to, exiting the hall after the New Year's display ended. You weren't so much of a threat with your powers obstructed, so Genji wasn't too worried over your absence. It was amusing watching you while it lasted.

But as Genji gazes upon the crowd, two men suspiciously trail your way. It wasn't men he could trust as they weren't his father's men. Thugs from another clan possibly. Nothing good was picked up from their intentions and Genji decides to keep an eye on you.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Genji downs his drink before setting it on the table, leaving his companion furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. But she was more than willing to wait for Genji to return as her heart aches for his company. He sprints through the drunken and lively crowd in a hurry to make sure he doesn't lose sight of the men.

No longer in the main hall, Genji reaches a dark corridor and puts his ninja skills to use, stealthily trailing close behind the two men and listening to their conversation. _'I saw her turn left'_ , one of them says. Unaware they were to Genji's presence. Further pursuing them, they mention how easy it was for them to prey on you, that they had the advantage.

He knew it.

The gap closes and Genji musters up his strength to drag the man closest to him. With a few twists, the thug is slammed against the wall, pinned with Genji's left forearm over the man's throat, right hand in the air and balled into a fist. He had to conceal the effects that the alcohol was doing to his system, keeping a composed position. The men didn't pose a threat to Genji, but he had to prepare in case they don't comply with the son of Sojiro.

The man caught in Genji's grip fights for his freedom, but gasps in shock after realizing who he was dealing with. The man who was free exchanges worried eyes from Genji to his partner.

"What business do you have following her?"

Silence.

Words hesitate from their feeble lips. Genji knew what they were up to, but they were too frightened to vocalize their plans.

"Turn back now, or I'll make sure my father will have your fingers cut off." His voice low and dangerous this time.

Under Genji's grip, the man doesn't hesitate to violently nod, struggling to pull away the tightening forearm. The other man nods as well, giving Genji the go that it's safe to release them. Slowly pulling away, Genji frees the man and together, they tumble while running back to the party.

The young man pats down his suit and straightens out his black tie. A slight chill crawls over his skin, his eyes gazing over the path you took that leads to the outdoor balcony. Curiosity killed the cat and Genji continues his way to your direction, hoping you didn't advance any further.

The alcohol was taking its toll on Genji as he depends on the corridor walls to support his journey. Creeping around the corner, he's hit with cold wind stinging his reddened cheeks. But, thankfully, waiting on the other side, is you, standing in between the large, wooden pillars that stood as tall as trees. Your scarred back faces Genji, leaning the top half of your body over the handrail to overlook the city of Tokyo.

He knows his company will be most likely unwelcomed, but he takes this chance to get better acquainted with you. You were a _guest_ in the household after all. Normally, Genji would've left this alone as you didn't seem like the friendly type. But he wanted to pick at the thoughts that swam through your head. Why? It was the alcohol. Imparing his ability to think straight. But you always piqued Genji's interest, and not just because you were a woman.

 

-

 

The wood creaks behind you, swiftly turning your head with caution to the source. Squinting your eyes in the faint darkness, with help from the gleaming lights from the city, you catch the sight of a man and vibrant green. The man pauses, his eyes brimming with surprise as you send him an uninviting scowl.

Genji.

Deep breaths emphasize your irritation. So much for being alone. Uninterested, you turn your head back to the breathtaking veiw of Tokyo. With Genji interfering your space, as if you had any in the castle, your vexation grows. The human presence behind you becomes stronger, until you feel it on your left side.

Genji sets himself feet away from you, aware of your hostility, taking caution as if you were a stray dog. You kept your concentrated gaze straight, not even budging to look at the man. But your eyebrows twitch in annoyance, unable to stand his presence lingering. It's amazing the effect Genji has on you despite the brief amount of time you've interacted with him. Or maybe it could just be your attitude towards Hanamura in general.

Imitating your posture, Genji leans forward with his arms hanging over the wooden handrail. His father once said, if you want a response, mimic one's actions.

"What." Without shifting in your position, you demand to know why the younger Shimada feels compelled to join you.

It was just what he wanted. It's not the reaction he's used to when it comes to women, but you weren't like most women anyway.

"Aren't you cold?" He replies, thinking such a simple question would open you up to him.

Yes. "No."

One of the components to your ability is withstanding the cold. Although there's only so much of it you could take in a period of time. Now that you were reaching your limit, your skin wasn't taking too kindly to Japan's winter solstice. Your facade wasn't enough to convince Genji, watching as your fingers rub over your hands. A few seconds was all it would take for him to crack under the low temperatures. But, like the gentleman he is, he slips off his black blazer and guides towards you. He swore it was the alcohol.

"Here."

But you scoot yourself away, hitting the wooden pillar and leaving little to no space on your right side. Genji pulls back, afriad you'll bite if he came any closer. The blazer is settled in between the two of you, in case you change your mind.

Genji breathes shuddering breaths, his warm air visible in the cold. The alcohol can only keep him warm for so long and his blazer calls his name. But it was placed just for you even though he clearly understands you won't accept the jacket. His pride gets the better of him and Genji endures the frosty weather.

With the sounds of the gentle winds and the festivity from afar, Genji decides to chime into the merriment. "Did you know, Talon takes an interest in you?"

"Talon?" Your eyes roll to him, slightly curious.

Frequenting the underground cell, you often lost track of what goes on in the outside world. That or you just never cared.

"Some sort of organization. They came to my father, asking him to join forces with them. He declined though." Genji pauses to absorb your nonexistent feelings on the topic. "Then, they questioned about the _'crystal weapon'_ that resides here."

No reaction. You regret showing interest in a group that sees you as nothing but a weapon. But Genji was determined to get more out of you, even if it meant the smallest sliver of emotion.

"My father was final in selling you back to the black market. But I was able to convince him that it'll take time for you to listen. He is a patient man, but you really push him to his limits."

"I don't care."

Genji makes a faint sniffle to fight his runny nose. "Listen, I know it's hell for you here, but if you just proved your loyalty to my father, it'll get better. You know, play the system."

A nerve was struck. You were not a puppet. It's the most he's ever uttered to you during your whole stay in the castle, and already, you were losing your patience. If only you could rid of the man offering ill advice just for you to be tossed back to your roots. But that'd only result in your death for murdering Sojiro's son. You express how you truly feel for the Shimada clan.

"I **_hate_** all of you."

Genji sighs deeply. "Fine, have it your way."

Genji could've just made the decision to leave, join the party. Possibly converse with a beautiful woman, maybe take her back to his room. But he continues to stay by your side and suffer in the cold of the air and your attitude.

For a while, Genji thinks of something new to say. As skillful as he was with enticing women, you were making it a challenge for him. Then, an idea glimmers into his head.

"Hey! How about... I keep you updated with, I don't know... world news?"

Genji was sure the alcohol did the talking, tempting his foolish decisions. The look on your face said it all, staring blankly ahead of you, although you did flash a bit of puzzlement. Wondering to yourself why Genji would do such a thing.

"No."

But Genji disregards your reply. "Every week I'll visit your cell and update you with news in general. How does that sound?"

Yes. It definitely had to be the alcohol talking.

"Stupid." Your passion didn't match Genji's, growling at the man's friendly attempts.

"Alright, it's settled then."

Your ovals widen. Did the young Shimada not hear a word you just said? Why did you have to stumble upon the balcony. You tilt your orbs as Genji captures your gaze. A warm smile is sent your way, but you couldn't convey the meaning behind the gesture. Was it deceit? Did he treat this as a game? Your former masters has never shown an ounce of warmth towards you so you struggle to decipher the man's intentions.

_'Another year with this garbage family.'_

You watch as Genji rubs his palms together and blow to temporarily warm his skin. Every little thing he did displeased you. You were sure it was all just a ploy to lower your guard.

 

-

 

Unfortunately for you, Genji kept his word. Weekly, he'd make visits to your cell to deliver small gifts from his travels or keep you updated on world or general news. With the bars of your cell, Genji would make himself comfortable by leaning or resting his arms over the steel. You found it strange how he 'talked' with his hands while expressing his opinion. Some stories were fascinating, often hiding your genuine feelings on the subject. Some stories would make you turn your back to the man as he continues to pester you about the news. You'd learn of malicious schemes carried by criminals from all over the world, and it'd only make your blood boil. When good news was mentioned, such as peaceful protests, you wouldn't know how to handle it.

Trapped in a confined space, it did bring about some excitement, but your attitude towards him doesn't change. Trust was hard to come by, and as a criminal himself, he will never earn it from you.

During Genji's visits, most of the news consisted of:

 

 

"Omnic and terrorist attacks are getting worse south of the Philippines."

You'd be more than happy to take care of those terrorists...

 

 

"There's a new French-inspired chocolate shop that opened in Shibuya. If you'd like, I can pick up some chocolates up for you?"

What's with this man and chocolate?

 

 

"Did you know, the Horizon Lunar Colony is no longer active?"

Who cares? Let the monkeys have it.

 

 

"I made a new high score in 'Fighters of the Storm'!"

To promote violence as a means to reach your goal to victory made you wished you indulged in these arcade games.

 

 

"A successful and peaceful, onmic protest in Seattle leads to change."

Often, you'd wonder what is the meaning of peace.

 

 

"A woman from the Cambodian Armed Forces is the first female to lead a team of special forces. She's pretty hot, too!"

Well. The last bit wasn't neccessary. Was it news worthy? Maybe to Genji, but you had no interest to hear his babblings about the women he drools over. Or the women that drools over him.

This went on for a while. Time was often lost as you lived underground with nothing to amuse you. You'd keep your curiosity and excitement muted when Genji would make his way to entertain you with something new.

But lately Genji hasn't been tending to his weekly assignment, cutting down to maybe one or two visits a month. Almost as if he'd forgotten about you, just as Sojiro forgotten that a woman remains in his underground cell.

Less and less, Sojiro utilized you for his illegal dealings and you were beginning to miss the sun, the moon and the stars. It's not like it pained you. Abandonment is a pattern you can't ignore.

So you wait, bored and alone to your thoughts, but the longer the negligence persists, you were beginning to see an opening. An opening to limited freedom.

The guards were unaware of your desperate searchings for an escape. Of course you didn't have the power to leave outside of the Shimada territory due to your ankle monitor, but if it meant to gaze at the stars even for a minute, then you'd be more than willing to take the risk.

 

-

 

Finally, with summer approaching, Genji gets lost in the enjoyment of festivities, arcades and nightclubs. Japan's summers proved to be just as brutal as the winters, with its hot and humid afternoons, but to Genji, it was a lot more tolerable.

Friends and women begged Genji for his leisure. How could he say no? Responsibilities of the clan was left in Hanzo's hands as Genji was free to do as he pleased.

There was a churning feeling in his gut at every thought of you. What were you doing at this time? What are you thinking? How are you doing? Not so well as you were confined in a prison.

It's not like it was his responsibility to keep you entertained. Although, he did miss engaging with you even though he did most of the talking. It was nice to have someone listen to him for once. But trapped little you didn't have much of a choice. Did you even enjoy the time shared between the two of you? That hardened shell of yours keeps any from knowing how you truly feel. And it always bothered Genji.

To keep himself from battling the perplexing thoughts in his head, he decides to distance himself from you.

Fast fingers tap at the buttons, eyes concentrated at the colorful screen while Genji occupies the arcade, 16-bit Hero. His friends toy with his emotions, claiming that they can beat his high scores, but only a fool would challenge Genji at what he's best at.

After cruelly defeating his friends through the action games, he wanders the arcade to see what more the building has to offer. Not much has changed, that is until Genji eyes the skill claw machine. Something about it was different.

New capsules fill the glass windows and Genji couldn't wait to add them to his collection. Upon inserting currency into the machine, the game begins. It wasn't so much of a challenge for Genji to win prizes as he was familiar with the game mechanics.

His eyes lay on a green orc figurine. Settled over the toy, Genji hits the button on the joystick for the claw to lower. But instead of the green orc, the claw clasps onto a figurine he has no interest over. Genji worries over his miscalculation, but brushes the thoughts and figured it could join his collection.

Once the claw drops the item into the cabinet pocket, Genji reaches and claims his prize. Releasing the cap, a shiba inu figure happily greets its winner with a smile plastered on its face. It was plain, nothing extraordinary.

Then, he began to think of you. The stray dog you were. Genji curls his lips to return the grin. Maybe winning the shiba inu over the orc wasn't so much of a loss.

As the night ends, Genji jogs his way back to his home. Whether you were awake or not for this moment, thrill ran through his bones. Surely, you'd appreciate the gift of the cute shiba inu. He takes the stairs that leads underground, almost hopping his way down. Cool air tackles Genji the deeper he treads, welcoming the relaxing temperature. The lights dim, but it's enough for Genji to watch his steps.

Footsteps echo through the hall, but they sound anxious, in a hurry. A distressed guard comes into view, increasing his pace the moment he detects his master to deliver grave news.

"Sir, she-... she escaped!"

It was as if Genji had forgotten how breathe. Thoughts ran wild, evaluating the situation. You've ran away before, but why try again when it was proven futile. Do you mean to try to break through the radius only to get yourself electrocuted? Or was there something else? Could you be targeting someone in the household?

There wasn't enough time to think and Genji decides to take matters into his own hands. You couldn't have gone that far.

 

-

 

If only your powers came prepared with night vision. Running through the cherry blossom trees to avoid the thick branches or even the trees themselves through the darkness. It won't be long until someone figures out your trail, puncturing the high wall that guards the castle with crystal shards to climb over.

As much as you desired release, it wasn't your intention to escape. You broke out of prison, yes, but all you wanted was to lay your eyes upon the liberated lights of the night sky. The guards, the Shimadas, they never would've given you the option to gaze at the stars even if you begged.

Grass and twigs crack under each step you take. The earth pricks at your bare feet, but the adrenaline coursing through your veins disregards the stinging of the dirt and pebbles beneath you.

You stop for a moment, tilting your head up at the glistening lights. Even shrouded by the mass amounts of cherry blossom petals, you were relieved to see even a twinkle or two of the starts. Is this what happiness was to you? Risking your life to get even the slightest glance of the tiny planets?

It was peaceful, relaxing. The pink, heart-shaped petals fall to gently tickle at your cheeks, aiding in your restoration for solace. It was rare for you to feel a warming sensation in your chest, resting a palm over your heart.

Why the stars? Because you'll never be as free as they are. Envious that they mock your captivity, and yet, admiring what you can't have.

You rest against a tree trunk to appreciate the soothing environment, your adrenaline descending. But two shuriken land on the trunk, almost striking your arm. You weren't alone anymore. Your adrenaline picks back up, tranquility is destroyed. You panic and search the trees for your attacker, but among the darkness and the thick mass of trees, you sight no one. A flight response activates and your legs carry you further from the castle.

The clump of trees lessen with the city below you, reaching the limit of the radius. You knew, as you had tried many different ways to escape only to be unsuccessful. It was easier now to gander at the sky, but there was no time as you were being shadowed. Trapped, your eyes search for options. Do you risk getting electrocuted? Or do you surrender to your pursuer? With no choice, you'd have to submit.

The sound of rustling and footsteps through the forest becomes heavy and you stand in place to wait for Sojiro's guard to take you back.

You hold your breath, shock consuming you. A man in a casual t-shirt and jeans reveals himself to you. Running only to slow himself down now that you were in sight, Genji stops a few feet ahead of you. His expression matches yours, his breathing irregular. The way his chest heaves up and down to catch his breath, it was apparent of the amount of speed he made to keep up with you. The emotions twisting within him made Genji contemplate his actions. Why was he here? It was the guard's duty to return you to your cell. Why Genji even bothered to make an effort to return you to the castle; he has yet to figure it out.

The attire wasn't the most comfortable to be chasing down a runaway, but he needed all the time to keep up with you.

You knew what was to come, but maybe Genji can be lenient enough to give you the pleasure to enjoy the view.

"Wait! Before you take me back, I'd like to look at the stars for a bit." You take small steps back, calculating the end of the radius. So far, you're unharmed. But Genji takes a step forward, unsure whether to believe you or not. You hold out a hand in defence. "It's the only reason I ran away, I swear!"

An intense staring contest takes place and Genji furrows his thick eyebrows, judging your honesty.

"Please!"

It was the first time he's seen you so... vulnerable.

Your pleading was enough for Genji to relax the tension in his body. But he keeps his guard up to carefully interpret your movement.

For now, Genji respects your wishes and you consider his actions as a comply. The heavy air changes and you feel like you can trust the man for now. You turn your head to stargaze, taking in the next, maybe your last few minutes of peace.

Watching you like you were an innocent child, Genji couldn't help but to find calm in your observation. Secretly, he joins in on the stargazing, wondering what you see in something he gets the opportunity to percieve every day. For once, you looked... content. Not a smile on your face, but Genji can read your composure. The feeling to set you free overwhelms him. Would Genji dare? What impact would it have on the clan?

Gulping, his eyes shake in all directions conflicted with his decision making. And this time, the alcohol wasn't there to assist him. Just like his father, Genji does have authorization to remove the ankle bracelet that restrains you.

A huge breath leaves the young man. A decision made. While you were so distracted by the stars, Genji takes his time in making his way toward you. He waits for a sign, anything, to stop him from his influence. But his actions aren't halted.

Now inches away from you, you turn your head, astonished as you never stood so close to Genji. You fidget, wanting to distance yourself, but the radius doesn't approve of such action.

Genji crouches so his hand could reach the bracelet. A few patterns are swiped on the small, black touch screen of the anklet. An element on the accessory that you didn't know was possible, unknown to its capability. The bracelet no longer held you tightly, dropping to the earth once it came apart.

Genji stands and nods for you to take your leave. "Go. You clearly don't belong here."

Your orbs searched for traces of deciet and lies, scared that the Shimada will betray you. Seriousness is what you gather from his half-lidded ovals. It took awhile for your freedom to process. Was this truly happening? What do you do now? Run, right?

Shouting can be heard from the distance, sounds of the guards on the hunt for the crystal weapon. Of course you hesitated, waiting for the dream to end.

Reality strikes you when Genji gives you slight push and another nod, gesturing you to hurry. You take a few steps forward with your eyes shut tight, expecting electricity to break your spirit once again. But nothing happens.

This time, you sprint down the hill that leads to the city, away from the castle. You never once thought to look back. You were a free woman.

Genji never took his eyes off of you, and when you were completely out of sight, he smashes his foot on the anklet. The pieces are picked up for Genji to observe the damage. He wonders if he made the right decision... Wonders if he'll ever see you again.

Reinforcements appear to scan the area, surprised to see their master out in the open. They question Genji, question your whereabouts, until they turn to the broken tracker in his hand. Hurt and anger plays across Genji's face only to fool the guards of your false escape.

"She got away."


	3. Blood

_"Good evening, I'm Trisha Sun and we have a special news report on Doha, Qatar in what appears to be a police emergency unfolding tonight. Reports of violence and unfortunate incidents occurred as young Overwatch agent, (F/N), attempted to put an end to terrorist attacks at the Souq Waqif, a popular tourist attraction."_

_"While successful in stopping the terrorist attempts, agent (F/N) caused millions in damages and injured eight civilians in the process of the hunt, leaving the historic Souq Waqif in a crystal chaos."_

_"In Doha, the Emir of Qatar has been in contact with security officials. Many questioned agent (F/N)'s destructive actions and request that the United Nations suspend the agent's activity. Overwatch has yet to comment on the incide-"_

 

 

 

 

 

The holovid is paused. The image of you surrounded by large, translucent, purple and blue geometrically-shaped material. Your right arm is stretched out in the direction of the attackers, the crystals following your motion and enlarging in order to prevent the terrorist group from escaping. Crystals protrude from buildings, shops and the streets from all angles. Scoping through the paused scene, it was the biggest crystal you've ever produced as you witness your creation in awe.

That is until you turned to your commander, Jack Morrison. Something told you how lucky you were to have his desk in between you two, his stare bringing about a new fear in you. Bright, but angry indigo eyes pierce your innocent ones. It was the dirtiest look you've ever received, causing you to shiver from his icy glare. His eyebrows lower the longer you stare at him. Ever since joining Overwatch, you couldn't wait to take down those who do wrong, finally gaining the freedom to utilize your power as much as you wanted. At least that's what you assume. You were always known for causing havoc, but nothing could top the damage you've done to the tiny country in the Middle East. You wonder why your commander summoned you to his office, shuffling through your chair from the profound staring.

"What's the problem? I stopped the terrorists, didn't I?" Quite frankly, you failed to see the issue in your actions.

"You can't do that, (F/N). It's against the law." Jack's voice gruff and heated, trying to keep himself from shouting at your insolence.

"Stopping terrorists?"

" **No**. I have the media on my ass over your destruction. Don't overexert yourself like that again. As a matter of fact, I don't even know if you'll get another chance to be sent out to the public. You attacked civilians, (F/N). Innocent lives!"

But Jack loses it after crying out the last words.

Sympathy, empathy, loss; the ability to feel the puzzling emotions was nonexistent to you. What you saw was an agent doing her job, but really, you were a danger to society. You figured if the mission was complete, to stop those who mean harm, it'd please your commander. But in the end, it was _you_ who caused injury to those who didn't deserve it. Absorbing the disappointment and anger Jack tried so hard to hold back, slowly, you were realizing your rights and wrongs.

A fresh agent you were to the peacekeeping organization, but there was still a lot for you to learn.

Jack rubs his eyes and forehead, a headache was soon to approach. "The UN is definitely not going to overlook this..."

You'd think after days of training and preparation, you'd have full control over your powers. But patience and critical thinking vanished when you decided to go all out in Qatar. You lower your eyes to gaze at the faint scars dancing across your forearms. Had you known excessive use causes slight deterioration, you'd take it easy. But the damage is done. You wave your eyes back to the paused holovid to catch a glimpse of the fear in the population's eyes, scampering as far away from you as possible. Finally, a tinge of sympathy pains your heart.

"I-I... I'm sorry..." A hushed whisper you mumbled.

As strike commander of Overwatch, it wasn't easy being the public face of the organization. The blond yellows of Jack's hair transitioning into a silvery gray not only indicated his age, but the stress of his job as well. You began to wonder if you were the sole reason for his tension.

Like a parent, Jack scolds you, mentioning your lack of consideration for civilians and that your duty was to protect them as well. You _hated_ being told what to do, but for an organization that strives for peace, which is what you have yet to still understand, you're willing to tolerate the commands. Hell, you looked up to to most of the leadership within Overwatch. They were the good guys after all.

When some steam is let off, Jack voices his concern. "When we discovered you and your abilities, given your violent history, we still took the risk of taking you in. But we need your powers in our possession. We can't afford to lose you."

It stung your heart upon hearing those familiar words. You were an agent, a soldier. Not some caged bird who'll only be let out to do some scum's bidding. Pity turns into silent rage, reminiscing the times of your enslavement. "You can't chain me up like _they_ did..."

Jack flinches, realizing his words. He was aware of your origin. A grown woman you were, but you carried the eyes of a lost child when you were discovered. In East Asia, rumors spread of a being causing misfortune no matter where they traveled, leaving dead bodies, most likely criminals, with shards of crystal punctured into their chest. Overwatch had to witness the power for themselves. A risk it was to carry a project such as you on their side. But you needed to be monitored, molded to fight for good. You were willing to side with Overwatch after learning of their intentions. But a hassle it was to educate the meaning of justice.

Jack understood the lack of parent figures throughout the whole of your life. There was a reason for your behavior and he took your past into consideration.

"We want to protect the innocent and rid the world of wrongdoings, but there are standards and you have to adhere to the rules. And I fully believe you're capable of that. You just need guidance."

The reassuring words lessen your rage, but you keep your eyes lowered, conflicted over your past. You found it hard to look into your commander's eyes. The burning disappointment was difficult to stare into. Not only that, but how vulnerable you were to revealing your past in order to cooperate with Overwatch.

Too much energy was spent lecturing you. Jack's demeanor softens. "Reyes and I discussed this on numerous accounts, but... you're relocating to Blackwatch. It's probably best for you to be taken under his wing."

Your orbs look up to meet his stern ones, taken aback by the sudden news. You had no issue working under Gabriel. All you wanted was to appease your leadership, do what you think is good in their eyes. But what if you make the same mistakes and you'd have to transfer again?

"Don't take this the wrong way, (F/N). We may have to suspend your activity for a while, but under Blackwatch, I won't be able to monitor you, but I trust you'll work just fine with Reyes. As long as you use your powers for the right reasons and don't. Attract. Attention."

Ah. Fuck. Right. The suspension. You'd have to kill time until you're dispatched to Blackwatch. Training is a great option. Or maybe seek counseling from a few agents. Learn the true meaning of justice and peace. Destruction and killing was drilled into your mind ever since birth. But being taken under Overwatch's mentorship, little by little, you're getting better at it. Today was just not a good example.

You nod at Jack to signal your understanding of his decision. Before Jack can continue the discussion, gentle knocks can be heard from his office door. After giving the go to come in, the door slides open. A medical assistant of Angela's invites herself in. She excuses herself for interrupting, but Jack urges the assistant to spit out whatever news she had to deliver.

"Sir, the Shimada man is recovering just fine. He's ready to talk."

Did you hear her correctly? The word 'Shimada' puts you to a halt. Time slows and so does your heart.

The assistant discusses other news held for the commander, but everything is tuned out. Your hands begin to shake. Was it excitement? Anger? You couldn't tell.

"(F/N), you're dismissed. We'll discuss your issue later." Jack breaks your thoughts.

The medical assistant is dismissed as well. But when you leave Jack's office, you slam your back against the wall to gather yourself. You slide down until your rear hits the floor, still amazed. How convenient of her to inform you on the news. But unfortunate for whoever will suffer by your hands. Why keep them alive? It's only wise to rid of the filth for good.

You stand and breathe steady breaths to maintain your composure. It was time to take a trip to Angela's laboratory. The Shimada has to be confined somewhere there. But why in the medical facility? Why not in a prison? You'll find out soon.

 

-

 

Who could it be? Hanzo? Sojiro?

The burning questions you'd ask as you sprint to the medical lab. Ever since your escape, you lost all news and contact of the Shimada's, unaware to Sojiro's death. Your excitement grew the closer you reach the medical facility.

Frantically, you search every room, avoiding agents and assistants when you reached the point where you had no authorization. Accidentally, you'd walk in on recovering patients as the metal doors open to welcome your access, leaving the patients confused at your intrusion. You'd leave immediately, the metal doors closing before they could even say a word. Priority was to find the Shimada. And possibly kill them.

You were losing patience, scanning each room, but none of the patients resembled a Shimada. Room after room you searched, but when a door slides open for you to look upon a familiar appearance, you did a double take before heading to the next. The door slides shut once you completely enter.

You were sure it was someone you recognized, a man. You tiptoe closer to get a good look, trespassing the patient's space. The patient is seen resting peacefully on his bed, eyes closed. Bandages drown his heaving chest and the rest of his upper body, with a cast coated over his left arm. But wait, his right arm appears to be missing. Amputated, maybe?

A majority of his head is covered in white cloth as well, black strands of hair protruding from the bandages. His chapped lips are uncovered, a couple of recovered scars lapped over the flesh.

But what really struck your curiosity, were the synthetic legs, synthetic feet poking out from the bright blanket. It's not like he needed the cloth over them, unless the loss of the patient's legs left him in a traumatic state and the need to reconcile with what was lost.

It was horrible. Like someone was in the process of finishing the man's life. Only to be unsuccessful and leave him in suffering.

None of the Shimada harbored prosthetic limbs, but why does he look so painfully familiar?

You creep closer, extending your height to stand on your tippy toes. Your shoes scraping against the floor causes the patient to stir from his sleep. He blinks a few times and groans before turning his dreary eyes to the one human that occupies his room.

Lifeless eyes become large after locking with yours as you do the same. Words were lost as both you and Genji remain speechless. It seemed as if he wanted to communicate, but the shock was overwhelming. Your appearance may have altered after months without seeing you, but Genji recognized your distinct features. Never did he think he'd cross paths with you again.

But your feelings on the matter was like night and day compared to Genji's. Your fists clench, the uncontrollable shaking returns. Flashes of your forlorn stay at the castle revives your detest for each and every Shimada. Despite the absence of the green in his hair and his life-threatening injuries, you knew exactly who you lay eyes upon. The Shimada you least expect lies on the hospital bed of Overwatch.

But why?

It doesn't matter. He doesn't deserve to be treated.

"Wow, I didn't believe it when they said a Shimada remains in Overwatch." You break the silent reunion. Danger loomed each step you toward Genji. The glare in your eyes changes the environment and he senses your hazardous behavior. "I wonder how you ended up like this. You look _so_ pathetic."

A shard, the size of a knife, materializes under your palm. It had a home; Genji's heart. You stalk closer and closer, earning a threatening scowl from the injured man. As if he was daring you to attack him, but in reality, Genji was not ready for death, masking his fear. There was nothing Genji could do except glare daggers, his breathing spiraling out of control. What a perfect time to end his life...

"Wipe that angry look off your face. You deserve the condition you're in, criminal scum."

You raise the shard above your head, holding it in both hands. A weapon that gleams beautifully under the white light of the room, ironically a tool to end Genji's life. He wasn't prepared for the moment, eyeing the point of the crystal to anticipate the momentum of your strike.

You were ready to lower your weapon. Just a prick to the heart and it's over. But why were you hesitating...

The door whirs open, twisting your body to the being that enters, you and Genji are no longer alone. Your weapon is withdrawn, hidden behind your back to conceal your murderous scheme. Innocently, you stare at the young, Swiss medic in her lab coat, scanning through her holographic checklist.

Your presence goes undetected, the click of Angela's heels filling the room. Her ocean eyes trace upwards to meet with her patient, instead she sees a familiar agent.

"(F/N)! What are you doing here? You don't belong here!" Concern and suspicion in Angela's tone.

Quickly, you think of an explanation. "Ahh, sorry, Dr. Ziegler. Lost my way." You smile sweetly. Whatever you could do to brush off any hostility Angela was possibly sensing from your end.

With your plan interrupted, you'll have to figure out an alternative method to kill the Shimada. Genji is safe, for now.

 

-

 

"So. There's history between you two." Ana knits her eyebrows, listening intently to your background.

"Yeah..." It was haunting. Reliving the dark days. Mentioning your affiliation with Genji. A tray of food lies underneath your nose, but after a bit of storytelling, your appetite vanishes.

Late at night, the cafeteria was the perfect spot for you to relay your thoughts to your captain. Information of your past was offered after joining Overwatch, but you never disclosed the parts pertaining to your time in the Shimada household. You fought with _and_ against the clan, but there was a reason why their secrets were withheld from you. There wasn't much you could say except that you were held against your will.

As a matter of fact, there was still so much about yourself you have yet to learn. You had no clue of your home, which country you came from, your parents, or even the men and women that turned you into the monstrosity you are today. Trust was never bestowed upon you, until now. You were only used for personal gain, shellfish reasons.

Jack claimed you needed guidance. Ana has shown nothing but respect and kindness towards you. Although it took much time for you to open up to her, acting coldly during the early months of your time in Overwatch. But soon, Ana became a leader you looked up to. You were hopeful that she could shine a new light to your perspective.

With a fork, you toy at your food, avoiding Ana's eyes. "What are the consequences if I were to... I don't know... put a pillow over his face while he's sleeping?"

Your dark words rub Ana the wrong way, striking a narrowed glare your way. "(F/N). Don't you _dare_ think about that. Genji is your comrade."

"He is no comrade of mine." You hiss, gripping your fork tighter.

"You may carry ill feelings towards Genji, but he is working with us, making him an agent. I expect you to act better than that." You're scolded for your hostile behavior. But her words goes from one ear to another. Your bite your cheek, sulking silently to yourself. If only she agreed with your attempts to murder Genji. "Are you forgetting about your suspension? Don't plunge yourself into a deeper hole."

Her arms are crossed. Just like your commander, Ana couldn't be any more disappointed in your decisions.

Did you mention you were hopeful that Ana could shine a new light to your perspective? Hate and anger clouds your judgement for you to give Ana any chance to properly guide you out of the dark. Stubbornness keeps a tight clutch on you. And you weren't ready to forgive Genji and let go of the past.

Later that night, you roam the agent dormitory, preparing for your nightly routine. The idea of shoving a pillow over Genji's face never leaves you. You imagine the plot over and over, amusing yourself as you stroll with a bit of bounce to the female locker room.

Another body joins the hall, exiting the male locker room and turning the corner to notice that he's not alone. His movement is ceased once he spots you.

You slow yourself as well, catching a glimpse of the man staring you down. You send him a quizzical look, observing the metal mask over the bottom half of his face along with the few bandages on his forehead. The prosthetics give you an idea of your encounter and you shift with unease.

It was the medical room all over again.

This time, something is different. Genji is whole. But in terms of alternative prosthetics replacing his limbs. A blanket of armor he wore, except for his scarred neck and left arm as the flesh was still intact. You remembered his robotic left and right leg, now upgraded, different colors, glowing with blues and greens. Probably Angela exploring her options to figure out what prosthetics suited Genji's needs.

You've never seen anything like it. You've seen eyes, single arms and legs replaced with advanced machinery. But Genji has completely changed. A machine stands before you, but nonetheless, it was still Genji.

Do you fight? Of course. Logic is impaired and the need to fulfill your murderous desires heightens. You act without thinking, your legs charging at the half-man, half machine. A crystal, sharp as a needle and eager to feed on flesh, is developed in your palm at a quick pace. All you needed was to target the open skin that was vulnerable.

You slash, aiming for Genji's heart. Blood was expected to drench your hands, the walls of the dormitory hall. But Genji is nowhere to be found, your hand sweeping at nothing but the air. You tumble forward, flabbergasted by the sudden disappearance.

A strong presence looms behind you, a shadow swallowing you to enter its dark realm. The hairs on your neck stand and you dare to twist your head to the cause. No time was given for you to gaze at your opponent.

Your head is met with immense pain, eyes shut tight to embrace the aching and the tightening around your throat. Fluttering your eyes open, a robotic hand swallows your neck, back pressed against the wall while feet above the floor. Air leaves your lungs as Genji squeezes the life out of you. You wheeze muffled breaths to appease the lungs that beg for more, but it's not enough.

One swift movement and Genji has the upper hand. How? Was it the machinery gifted to him? Utilizing the prosthetics is all too new. It has been days since his replacements, testing his new strength in training rooms with robotic targets. A human has yet to spar with the cyborg as it's considered dangerous for now. Orders instructed by Angela. Until now. And you were his first.

Dark, barren eyes envelop your tear-riddled ones. You don't ever remember Genji's carefree orbs to be so... empty. Hateful.

The objective to attack Genji is absent. In a few minutes or less, you'll be dead if you don't find a way to save yourself. Your hands grip the metal forearm to keep yourself from hanging from the deathly choke. But you feel oxygen flowing out of your brain, your life giving out.

In a desperate attempt to save yourself, a palm faces the floor, preparing to summon and trap Genji in a crystal prism. A motion Genji vaguely remembers. The robotic fingers twitch, Genji commanding his prosthetic to release his grip. You slide down the wall, legs hitting the floor and gasping for as much air as you could to replenish what was taken from you. With your pipes crushed, you alleviate and smooth over your neck with your hands. The gasps and coughs seem neverending.

Genji continues to stand over you, observing his right arm, analyzing the creation granted upon him. He wonders what he has become, questions what he truly is. He had grown to despise what he has transformed into. Pondering over his existence, Genji resumes his walk down the hall. You're left croaking, frowning upon the cyborg.

Did you deserve any of that? ~~Yes.~~ No. Where did he think he was going. It wasn't over.

"W-Wait..." You implore on all fours, struggling to recover.

Why would you bother to stop the _thing_ that so simply stopped you in a matter of seconds. Obviously, you mishandled the situation, charging in without thinking, without considering Genji's new power. But you'll come prepared.

Genji pauses for a moment to slightly tilt his head to the sound of your cry, then he continues on, leaving you alone in the hallway.


End file.
